A New Friend
by SummerSpirit
Summary: Shortly after Sam dies, Ken meets a new friend...........


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon   
  
  
A NEW FRIEND  
  
  
A boy about five or six sat near a lake in Tamachi park. His name is Ken Ichijouji and his brother had just died. He  
had tears streaming down his face and he was just staring at the clear blue water of the lake.  
  
'I didn't mean it, Sam. Please come back . . .' Ken thought, hoping that his brother could hear him somehow and come   
back.  
  
He remembered times when Sam would take him here and teach him things like flying a kite. They would have paper  
boat races, and blow bubbles watching how far and high it would go before they popped. Ocassionally, Sam would teach  
Ken some things about nature. Ken pictured Sam next to him. Thinking that if he tried hard enough, he would be there   
like nothing had happened. But, when Ken opened his eyes, he was alone. Sam wasn't there.It only made him cry harder.  
  
Alone.  
  
'Will I always be alone? I don't want to be alone, it hurts too much. Sam, please come back. I need you.'   
  
He heard rustling behind him. He turned around hoping it was Sam.   
  
"Sam? Is that you?" Ken called.   
  
Instead, a girl with lavender hair came out. Ken's heart sank and his hope vanished. The girl seemed to be about his age.  
Her hair was in pigtails, she wore a pink shirt, khaki shorts, white sneakers and glasses.   
  
"Hi!" She said, coming up to him. She stuck a hand in front of him. "I'm Yolei. What's your name?"  
  
Ken just stared at her for a moment.   
  
"What's the matter? Can't you talk?" She asked, frowning.   
  
Ken blinked. "I can talk . . . I'm Ken."   
  
Yolei plopped down next to him. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing . . ." Ken answered.   
  
"Oh, okay." She bobbed her head around as if to a song. "Who's Sam?"   
  
'She asks alot of questions . . .' Ken thought to himself.  
  
"Do you live here? I never seen you before." He asked instead.  
  
"Naw. I live in Odaiba, I'm just visiting my aunt and uncle. You still didn't answer me." She replied.  
  
Ken looked at Yolei with fake confusion. "Answer you what?"  
  
She looked at him alittle annoyed. "I asked you who Sam was."  
  
"How you know Sam?" He asked sadly and with a little curiosity. "You don't live here."   
  
" ' Cause I heard you say his name before, silly!" Yolei said rolling her eyes.   
  
"Oh." Ken blushed, embarassed. "He's . . . was . . . my big brother." He answered softly. He looked down, tears  
brimming in his eyes.   
  
"Ohh. Where is he now?" She asked.   
  
"H - he's dead." And it's all my fault." Ken's voice cracked.   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . ."   
  
Ken heard Yolei get up and leave, going back to the way she came. That's what they always do. They say they're sorry   
without meaning it then leave. After a few minutes, he heard leaves rustling again. He turned around to see Yolei standing  
there, smiling like there were no troubles in the world. Her hands were behind her back. She walked up to him, giggling.   
  
'What is she doing?' Ken thought, looking at her curiously.   
  
"Here." Yolei said, holding out a handful of white daises to him. Ken looked at them for a few seconds then slowly he took  
them with one hand. "T - thanks."  
  
"You welcome!" She said cheerfully, plopping down next to him again. "My mom always gives me white daises whenever   
I'm unhappy, they always cheer me up. And I saw some when I was looking around so I thought I would get you some to   
cheer you up!" She explained. "So are you cheered up yet?"  
  
"A little." He said, giving her a small smile.   
  
"Well, alittle will have to do. I guess it's not the same with everbody." Yolei said, giving him a small smile of her own. "It's  
not your fault he died. You couldn't have done anything about. It's fate." She said, solemnly.   
  
"But, did fate have to take my brother away?"   
  
"Uh, well. My mom says everything happens for a reason." She offered.   
  
"You don't understand. No one does." Ken said, bitterly.  
  
Yolei looked offended. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." She sighed. "I may not understand but you need a friend. And guess what? I'm that person! I'll help you get through  
this. 'Cause that's what friends are for. Alright?" She held out her hand.   
  
Ken was surprised and alittle taken aback by her bluntness. But he needed a friend.  
  
"Alright." He agreed. They clasped hands. Yolei smiled, giggling. Ken smiled, too.   
  
"You and me, friends til the end." She said.  
  
"Ken, honey. Where are you?" A women called.   
  
"That's my mom. I have to go." He said.   
  
"Wait! I'll give you my phone number." Yolei took out a pen from her pocket. "I like to be prepared." She said, after   
seeing a questioning look on Ken's face. She flipped his hand over so that his palm was facing up. She scribbled her   
phone number on his palm. "Do you have e-mail?" He nodded slowly. She then scribbled her brother's e-mail address.  
  
"Can I have your phone number?" Ken scribbled his phone on her palm. "I'll call you tonight okay, Ken?"  
  
"Sure. Bye, Yolei." He said.  
  
"Bye, Ken!" Yolei waved, watching him go. He waved back to her, and left.  
  
'Maybe I won't be so alone now.' Ken thought as he walked over to his mother.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: I tried making them talk like little kids but I wasn't one for a long time so I can't remember. But, they're   
supposed to be smart, aren't they? Ken was so cute when he was little... so cute the way he talked and how he   
said Sam....please review. Sorry for any mistakes or if anything doesn't makes sense.  



End file.
